


【水青梅】不会起名...（五）

by Yiyi11



Category: 11 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyi11/pseuds/Yiyi11





	【水青梅】不会起名...（五）

拉莫斯要了纳瓦斯第五次之后才发现身下的人的异样  
他翻过少年的身体，发现少年双眼禁闭，拉莫斯有些紧张的拍了拍纳瓦斯的脸"赫苏斯？"  
纳瓦斯昏了过去，伴随着高热

 

请来的医生走进房间，紧随其后的是管家凯洛尔  
医生拉开盖在纳瓦斯身上的床单，检查少年的身体。满身的红痕紫印，穴口处严重的撕裂让人触目惊心

凯洛尔被眼前的惨状所惊住了，他难以想象拉莫斯的粗暴和少年绝望的痛苦。  
拉莫斯在旁边一言不发，棕色的眸子有些暗淡

瘦小的少年死死地闭着眼，被处理到伤口时便不停的颤抖  
凯洛尔握紧了拳头。他虽然是纳瓦斯的远房舅舅，但非常心疼这个不吵也不闹的孩子。他就不该受这个罪  
他就不该受这个罪的，凯洛尔想  
凯洛尔刚要张口说些什么，就被拉莫斯打断  
"我知道这次做的太过了，我会补偿他的"

凯洛尔叹了口气，没再说什么，只是把消炎的药片就着水给少年服下

纳瓦斯半昏半梦的熬了整整一天  
——混乱的梦  
"看啊，赌鬼婊子的儿子"男孩子们的嘲笑声  
"你胡说！"愤怒的辩驳  
"绿眼睛的怪胎哈哈哈哈"嘲笑声更大了  
"谁敢欺负他就是找死"拳头的砸落声  
"塞尔吉奥哥哥！你怎么…"  
"别怕，我会永远保护你的"  
"塞尔吉奥，你别走！"

 

拉莫斯留在床旁边坐着，看他  
不得不说少年确实生了一张俊秀的脸， 小巧的脸盘，一双勾人魂魄的青梅色的眸子，精致的嘴角，即使病态的苍白也惹人怜爱  
拉莫斯莫名的想去抚摸一下他  
手还没有伸出纳瓦斯突然从噩梦醒过来，他看到眼前的拉莫斯，颤抖着往床角挪，不料牵下身传来的刺痛提醒着他一天之前发生着什么——  
自己像个女人一样被迫打开双腿承受着男人粗暴的侵犯  
那么肮脏，恶心

"你别动，你后面的伤还没好"拉莫斯看到纳瓦斯害怕的样子，尽量用平和的语气来抚慰他

"我…我恨你"少年低着头，声音沙哑着——这是他能想出来的最恶毒的话  
但在拉莫斯耳中有些稚嫩的可爱  
他凑到颤颤巍巍的少年耳边  
"我承认这次对你太粗暴了，下次不会让你那么疼了"

纳瓦斯听到这句话，气的浑身发抖  
只是短短一晚上而已，自己的身体和尊严都被拉莫斯践踏的粉身碎骨，然而拉莫斯眼里，自己只不过是一具供他玩乐的发泄玩具

他愤怒的早已忘记自己和拉莫斯之间的高低之分，毫无顾忌冲拉莫斯大声吼道  
"你们这些有钱的混蛋就可以随意践踏别人的尊严吗，我是不是还要感激你的大恩大德，被您这么照顾，岂不是我的荣幸？"  
纳瓦斯愤怒的内心煎熬着，只希望自己这种无礼的行为最好能激怒拉莫斯立刻杀了自己，于是一口气说到  
"小的是不是还得反省一下自己没有侍奉好您，下次少爷再想怎么玩，我一定要学会克服自尊心！即使您想在大庭广众之下做也没问题！"

 

拉莫斯愣住了，他从来没想过一向胆小而内向的纳瓦斯敢冲他吼出这种话来  
然而自己并没有感到生气，反而被纳瓦斯贬损的面红耳赤  
"赫苏斯，不是的，我真的不是故意"他真的没想故意羞辱纳瓦斯，只是酒精上头，他自己也不想用那种话羞辱他，他看到少年满脸的泪痕，不由自主的慌忙拿块软布去擦  
"对不起——"拉莫斯小声的说

纳瓦斯怔住了，他原本想激怒拉莫斯给自己一个了断，但他没想到的是拉莫斯这么自高自大的少爷会低头跟他道歉  
他不知道自己此刻的心情为何如此混乱  
这个长得很像塞尔吉奥的人在24小时之前侵犯了自己  
他不知道自己是喜还是悲，是哭还是笑

 

看到少年低着头，但不再那么抵触他，拉莫斯轻轻扳过纳瓦斯的肩头，他听见怀里的少年用低到微乎其微的声音啜泣着  
"我想回家，塞尔吉奥…"


End file.
